


【闪恩】无声骤雨 10

by Rokuya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokuya/pseuds/Rokuya





	【闪恩】无声骤雨 10

恩奇都把自己裹在被子里，这个简单又纯白的单薄被罩成了他暂时的保护伞，就像幼儿时期偷偷观看惊悚片那样，深怕只要不小心将身体的某一个部位暴露出被窝，就会被鬼怪发现一样。没有什么道理根据，也没有什么意义，仅仅只是缩头乌龟行为而已。

可事情究竟为什么会发展成这样，谁又能替自己回答，他根本搞不清楚状况，只有脸上完全无法消退的热潮和心中不停狂跳的什么东西不断冲击理智。

这种事情是应该和吉尔做的吗？  
恩奇都一点也不确定，可刚刚的感觉太好了，他几乎要被完全未知的像海啸大浪一样汹涌拍打过来的情潮淹死了。

浴室里淋浴的声音戛然而止，恩奇都缩成一小团雪白球球。

吉尔伽美什浅尝辄止的轻吻有红酒的香气，仅仅只是飘散在空气中的点点气体颗粒都能让他觉得晕晕乎乎，一时之间，恩奇都完全无法考虑纠缠在墨色发带下的他们的双手是如何十指紧扣。

如果仅仅是双唇的温柔触碰就让恩奇都忘记了自己究竟身处何方，那吉尔伽美什悄悄伸出的舌尖足以令他产生了一种极度想要逃离的冲动。晚风把他吹乱的头发都和吉尔伽美什的编织在一起，他金色的朋友似乎并不打算就这样罢手。

吉尔伽美什的脑袋里有一个声音在大声说话，所有醉人又蛊惑的答案都指向他想要撬开恩奇都的唇舌，把他摁进自己的怀抱中，然后把湿热的吐息呼在他唇缝隙之间，再深深地吻他。

昂贵提琴美丽的泛音自提琴师手指之下响起，花鸟风月，星光烟火，吉尔伽美什几乎无法忍耐地将自己的舌头侵入他琉璃做成的宝贝口中，如果他的手机铃声没有不合时宜的疯狂响起的话。

他本来并不打算接这通不知道察言观色的垃圾电话，但手机铃声无疑惊醒了他的朋友，恩奇都像是抓住了什么救命稻草一样迅速抓住了吉尔伽美什的手机，他划开外放按钮，而后月亮就仅仅只是月亮了。

“吉尔伽美什，玩的开心吗？”  
宁孙的声音突然惊碎了一池春水，像是一颗巨大的石头落入本来宁静的池塘，勾起巨大的涟漪。

吉尔伽美什仿佛一口血气梗在喉咙，恨不得把这个坏事的神经病妈妈骂到狗血淋头。

但难道不是吗？  
几个小时的时差难道不能避免她在不该出现的时候像个找不到轮回路的鬼魅一样穿来跳去吗？

“如果你不打这通电话的话”  
他只能收敛自己的气息关上免提，忍耐着快要爆炸的脾气对正在通话中的来电显示暗自咒骂。但宁孙还是听出来亲儿子明显比平常急促的呼吸和他略带沙哑的声音。

“哎呀，那可真是打扰了，你不要太禽兽噢”

她忍不住往开心的方向去思考，脑子里乌七八糟的景象怎么都堵不上，甚至连婚礼在哪里办都勾画好了。

“宁孙女士，收起您龌龊的念头”  
刚好的气氛被这通电话破坏了个干净，眼下心中正躁动着又无处宣泄的渴望被亲生母亲点了个炸。

“我不介意暂时性失联”  
怎么，被打断好事还要被自己妈妈意淫他跟他的宝贝小怪兽？

说到那个小怪兽，吉尔伽美什还是忍不住去舔自己的嘴唇，那感觉实际上比想象中还要好，因为他湿度刚好的唇瓣与其说是柔软，还不如说是果味的啫喱，仿佛稍微用力挤压就会碎成大小不一的水珠。

而恩奇都却觉得刚刚发生的一切就像是太过虚幻的一场奇异梦境，哪怕是现在，他的世界还像是无限扩张的凸透镜一样，连吉尔伽美什在与宁孙说着什么都放慢了无数倍，就宛若隔着轻薄的透明玻璃，一切都模糊又朦胧。

他墨色的发带已经从手腕散落，又被夏季的海风悄悄卷起，那深色的丝绣带子从他手里溜走，像是遮蔽了看不清月色的夜，恩奇都却不知道，那仅仅是蒙上了他心中的眼眸。

吉尔伽美什退开的步伐并不舍得与他的小怪兽分开太久，只要那个吻的触感还停留在此，他总是觉得异常的思念恩奇都，哪怕只要转个身就能见到。

宁孙还坚持在手机通话的过程中不断嘲讽自己亲生儿子的无能和愚蠢，甚至恨不得现在就坐上飞机去死死掐住吉尔伽美什的脖子质问他为什么没有更加强硬一点。

她的声音太高亢，又似乎是真的在认真生气，  
吉尔伽美什甚至觉得连拉开了距离的恩奇都都要听到她的话语了。他人生中第一次有些心慌，但当他转身的时候去寻找那个身影时，却又有一些痛苦。

恩奇都还呆呆地现在原地，他失去飘带的左手腕抵在自己的心口，虽然愣住的眼神还在眼眶里微微颤抖着，但那想要去触摸自己嘴唇的右手指尖却背叛他的心意，停留在距离唇瓣一公分的位置。

在恩奇都大脑终于能够思考的时候，他才发现比耳边烟花绽放的轰鸣更加吵闹的其实是自己心中无法平复的狂跳。

“吉尔伽美什，你到底有没有鸡儿？”

没有多余的精力再去理会麻烦的人，吉尔伽美什深深吸气，他不由分说的直接关了机，恩奇都的侧颜被沉寂的夜色在最合适的地方隐去，他就像一副不真实的油画，像一碰就碎的镜花水月。

绿色宝贝傻乎乎的跟着他的朋友走回房间，一连好几个转弯都差点绊住他的脚丫，但当下的问题容不得他再去细细品味那个吻，在妈妈优秀的表现下他们得到的是两张窄窄的单人床。

虽然她和吉尔伽美什从小到大都是在一张床上相拥而眠，但恩奇都的脚步在这一刻跟他的视线一样，无法挪动一下。

他迟钝笨拙的脑袋里单独思考着到底要怎么睡觉，恩奇都心下问自己，为什么？他好像没办法面对吉尔伽美什，也没办法像平常一样去揽住他的胳膊，更别说要睡在一张床上？

他的眼睛在两张床之间游动起来，就像是在做什么人生的重大抉择一样，心中越来越苦涩的微痛几乎要刺伤高傲的吉尔伽美什，他只能吐出轻不可闻的叹息，像平常一样揉乱恩奇都小脑袋上的发。

“洗澡了，一起吗”  
他停顿半晌，终于还是用平常的声音叫醒这个正在发愣的小呆瓜。可他的小呆瓜似乎像是收到了什么刺激，低着脑袋摇晃，好像幼儿的皮鼓玩具。

“亲一下又不会少块肉，你在闹别扭吗”

如果宁孙在的话她一定会掏出酒店柜子里的衣架来打醒这个不会说话的糟糕儿子，吉尔伽美什想要抓住恩奇都的手猛然停顿在半空中，转而去抓他的手腕。

他的话语太过平静了，看上去毫无起伏的情绪让发呆的恩奇都也不禁思考是否是自己太过奇怪。

“唔…好”  
就像有一个世纪没再听过恩奇都的声音一样，吉尔伽美什终于放下心里高悬的石头，也将勾起苗头的情爱一同沉寂。

但他的绿色朋友是纵火的高手。  
在他为恩奇都冲洗头发的时候，他深刻的感觉到了这点的真实性。

长久被长发覆盖而不见天日的脖颈白皙如玉，那块温热的皮肤不断散发异国商店里贩卖的高端香波的香味，熏着香的浴室里氤氲着白雾水汽，吉尔伽美什忍不住去触碰他，又想要去尝一尝他的味道。

他放下恩奇都湿漉漉的长发，遮盖住诱人到令他迷醉的脖颈，不得不闭上眼睛叹息，恩奇都却权当他的金色朋友因游玩而疲惫不堪，吉尔伽美什忍不住憎恨起他这根木头。

究竟这种感情用何种的文字来说明更加准确呢？这不是高贵的吉尔伽美什该去思考的问题，有时候这个小坏蛋实在是让他恨不得打死了算完，但有时候他又觉得这个一拳能打出人命的小家伙比冬日的一片雪花还要可爱。

“吉尔？”

吉尔伽美什躺在窄小的浴缸里，此刻他就连嫌弃这种不符合他身价的垃圾物件都没了心思，多少也起码是个按摩浴缸，虽然是个没什么具体功效的噱头玩意儿，只要是不再让视线偏移到恩奇都的身上，什么都好。

“我也进去咯？”  
“什…”

只是这个无意识的纵火犯就像是已经忘记了刚刚被吻住的事实，他抓起他刚买的垃圾鸭子玩具，一脚踏进这个根本容不下两个人的浴缸，越不想面对就越是来招惹他的绿色混蛋背靠着他坐进了浴缸，吉尔伽美什的脸色就像是发青的菜叶。

或许白雾遮蔽吉尔伽美什大惊失色的表现，他手指死死抓住浴缸边缘，从没有一刻像现在这样对恩奇都光裸的身体感到喉咙发紧，纵火犯还在玩他的小黄鸭子，对现在的状况没有一点点心理防范。

吉尔伽美什用了些力气才把喉咙里涌上的铁锈味道脱吞下，这个靠在他身上的家伙皮肤上都落着水滴，香软的头发垂在浴缸里，在他腹部滑过，像是划着的火柴，由下至上，燃起火焰，把理智都点燃，熊熊燃烧在脑袋里。

“为什么吉尔就能练出这么帅气的东西”

恩奇都并没有察觉，他反手去摸摸吉尔伽美什的腹肌，坚硬的手感令他不由有些不满，他又摸摸自己平整的小腹，对于不论怎么健身也没法获得腹肌这点深感疑惑，可他刚想开口为自己打抱不平的时候，却感到自己的尾椎上顶着一个坚硬炙热的明显不属于自己也不是什么腹肌的东西。

恩奇都几乎是弹开了自己的手，他猛地站起来，刚刚冷静下来觉得是自己过于在意的心跳又强烈起来，今天总是这样反反复复，感觉就快要死掉了。

但吉尔伽美什被烧掉的理智阻挠了他的动作，他被这个金色的家伙紧紧圈在了怀里又被迫坐回原本的位置，被溅出浴缸的水花大声喧哗着，在浴室里发出巨大的回声。

“你……我先出去会比较好吉尔……”

其实恩奇都根本不知道自己在说什么，他喋喋不休的嘴巴暴露他的慌乱和不知所措，吉尔伽美什也没有好到哪里去，他压着嗓子几乎在低吼着。

“为什么”

他环在恩奇都腰间的力量越来越强，恩奇都甚至觉得吉尔伽美什的东西正在磨蹭自己的尾椎，那东西甚至比起水温还要热。

“为什么……因为你……嗯……”

他被吉尔伽美什捏住了胸前的乳尖，突然一阵电流刺激脑袋里，连呼吸的节奏都被打乱了。不自觉哼出的短促声响却成了身后人的精神食粮般，吉尔伽美什蹭上恩奇都的脖颈，他能嗅但在满是情欲气息的浴室里，属于恩奇都自己的香味。

绿色纵火犯觉得自己的肩膀和脖颈都一点一点被吉尔伽美什所侵占，他就像是攻城掠地的暴君，想要将自己一点一点的撕碎了，被他吻过的地方都像被点燃的引线。

吉尔伽美什的手按压着他的小腹，一点一点向着更下方的秘密位置游移，他却不敢发出一丁点的声音，哪怕脚趾紧绷得好像早抽筋，自己的身下也灼热出抬起头的架势。

“嗯…吉……”

“叮咚”

突如其来门铃的声响浇灭吉尔伽美什脑袋里的火焰，他搂着恩奇都的腰肢，在他没有被温水浸泡微微发抖的冰冷身躯后咒骂出声。

恩奇都挣扎起来，他随手抓着浴袍挡住自己的身体就飞速爬出了浴缸连带着吉尔伽美什没收回来的力气差点被带着翻了出去，还是怪力的野兽会做出来的事情，但比起这个吉尔伽美什更加不满的是他惊慌失措的小怪兽就打算旧顶着这样的状态去开门。

“给我停下！你打算这种样子出去给哪个杂种观赏？”

恩奇都愣愣的面对着门外的落地镜，他浑身粉红的样子实在是连自己都看不下去，整张脸像熟透了的番茄，没有吹干的头发紧紧贴覆在自己的皮肤上，浑身上下滴落得水珠蒸发着情色的热气，更糟糕的是他捂住的自己身下已经抬起头的东西。

烦人的门铃声越来越吵，还伴随着不清不楚的叫开门的声叫喊，不知道是哪里来的醉鬼，吉尔伽美什的声音令他浑身都在发抖，恩奇都紧紧皱起眉头，冲着房门踹了一脚。

“滚开！”

虽然喊着狠毒的话，语气里被打乱的气息还是没办法很好的恢复，他的声音都是颤抖着的，吉尔伽美什一拳砸在光洁冰凉的大理石瓷砖墙壁上，紧紧咬住的牙齿让他不仅仅是一颗心正在发酸。

恩奇都跳上一张床  
他把自己裹进白色的被子里，好像那是他唯一的保护伞。

这样的事，不应该是跟我做的吧？

他还是忍不住反复琢磨着这句话，却又并不敢问出口，这一团白色雪球并不确定自己因何而感到惧怕，是这个问题根本的答案，还是吉尔伽美什心中的答案。

心中的苦闷就像深不见底的泥潭，拖拽着他的身体和精神，可不由自主回想起的被吉尔伽美什所抚摸的滋味却又让他流连忘返，恩奇都觉得几乎要被种感觉蚕食殆尽了。

吉尔伽美什打开浴室的门，只能瞧见这个做出了逃避行为的蠢东西，就好像那团白色的被单能带给他多大的掩护一样。

就像现在，他打赌，哪怕恩奇都不愿意看他，也能感受到自己的视线。

“你要睡在哪”

恩奇都听见从被子外面传来的吉尔伽美什的声音，他又把自己裹得更紧了，连手指都缩了进去，吉尔伽美什的烦躁感骤然上升，他哼笑着躺在另一张床上，一句话也不愿意跟恩奇都说了，小小的糯米团怪兽觉得有点委屈。

他太过熟悉吉尔伽美什的气味了，更享受被他金色的朋友所拥抱入眠的安心感，所以再这样的异国长夜中，即便他就在自己不远处，只要从床上揍下去，哪怕两步都不需要的距离，恩奇都也不可抑制的去思念他，思念属于自己十几年的怀抱和那个人本身。

时间一分一秒走向更加靠近明天的位置。  
他突然觉得威尼斯的深夜十分的寒冷。

“吉尔……”  
小怪兽小心翼翼来了口，轻飘飘的句子就像是软软的棉花一样漂浮，又去到它该降落的地方缓缓下坠。  
“你睡着了吗……”

吉尔伽美什觉得自己的耳朵出了问题，他甚至。听到恩奇都的嗓子里呜呜咽咽的，似乎有些委屈，又有些害怕，可这个不知教训的纵火犯又会害怕什么，他分明就是个没有脑子不会觉得畏惧的怪兽。

悉悉索索的布料摩擦声响起来，那是恩奇都翻来覆去到处打滚的老声音，吉尔伽美什不为所动，他一点也不想害自己再失控。

可这个不知天高地厚又格外惹人爱恋的小东西偏偏抱着他的枕头钻进了吉尔伽美什的被窝。

恩奇都整个人都贴在他的背上，吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，他绿色的小宝贝的的确确浑身冰冷。

“我想睡这里……好不好……”

吉尔伽美什长舒一口气，想着自己迟早会被这个纵火犯气但崩溃，但这家伙闷闷的声音又可怜又可爱。他只能翻过身，把他最珍贵的宝物拥进怀里。

熟悉的气息再度温柔托住他，恩奇都吸吸自己的小鼻子。一头埋进了吉尔伽美什的颈窝里。

“吉尔……好冷……”

金色的倒霉蛋只能听话把他拥得更紧些。  
但恩奇都左思右想总觉得好像是自己做了什么过分的事情一样，虽然他并不能理解究竟是哪里出了问题，但吉尔的身体对他起了生理反应是事实。

恩奇都有一点试探性的亲亲他的鼻尖。

“如果你很难受……那……我帮你？”

“睡觉！”  
吉尔伽美什咬牙切齿。

“唔哦……”  
纵火犯又乖乖窝了回去。  
不要就不要嘛，那么凶干什么……


End file.
